Bathroom Break
by Chou ni Natte
Summary: Kiba and Neji arrive home from a three-day mission that left Neji worn down. What can Kiba do to help? *KibaNeji*


**Title:** Bathroom Break

**Author:** Keitorin (Chou ni Natte)

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Pairing:** Kiba x Neji

**Rating:** R

**Summary:** Kiba and Neji arrive home from a three-day mission that left Neji worn down. What can Kiba do to help?

**Author's Notes:** Kiba and Neji are in their early twenties here and have been together for a few years. Please tell me what you think of their characterizations; I've never written either of them before. I really enjoyed it though and may write a prequel to this on how they got together.

**Disclaimer:** I don't claim to own Naruto. I write for fun, not profit.

**Written:** July 24, 2008

**Note:** Inspired by the prompt 'bathroom' in prompt set A over at **10settings** LiveJournal community. I'm not part of the community and this fic wouldn't count anyway because it didn't start out in a bathroom, but I like the prompts/idea.

* * *

"I feel like I'll never get all this sand off of me." Neji scowled, looking hopelessly down at his clothes, though the sand was not visible to the naked eye.

He and Kiba had just turned in their reports for the mission they'd been sent on with ninja from Sunagakure and were on their way out of the building. It had been an easy one, but the two Konoha-nin had had to trek through hot, sandy desert for three days to complete it.

Neji wasn't normally one to complain, but he'd found himself wishing for a thorough shower from the first night onward.

Kiba had openly found it amusing to watch the Hyuuga struggle through the sand, not minding it so much himself. Akamaru had quite liked digging holes in it. Kiba had already sent the large dog back to the Inuzuka clan's home, as an apartment wasn't big enough to hold a dog of his size.

"Relax, Neji. We're home now, and the house isn't that far away – we can take a shower then." Kiba chuckled.

"We? I don't recall inviting _you_, Inuzuka." Neji sniffed, sticking his nose up in the air slightly.

"I'm sure I can change your mind, _Hyuuga_." Kiba sent a wicked smirk his way before suddenly nudging Neji through an open doorway.

"What-" He started to ask, until he realized that he was in a bathroom. Kiba shut and locked the door behind him.

"Kiba…" Neji started, scowling. "What are you doing?"

The other boy responded by stalking towards him intent, eyes not straying from his colorless ones.

"What do you _think_ I'm doing?"

"I _think_ you're asking for trouble." Neji narrowed his eyes, backing away. Uncharacteristically, he didn't pay enough attention to his surroundings and ended up backed into a corner against the sink counter and the side of a bathroom stall.

"The good kind of trouble." Kiba grinned, crowding the Hyuuga against the stall before slipping his knee between his legs and pressing against him.

"Kiba, someone could knock on the door any minute." Neji pointed out, though he didn't try to use his strength to push the younger man away.

"That only makes it more exciting!" Kiba exclaimed happily, placing a hand against the stall just over Neji's shoulder. "Don't you think?"

The dog-nin didn't wait for a response before he leaned down and captured the Hyuuga's lips in his. Despite the negative answer Neji was sure to have replied with had he had the chance, he responded to the kiss by nipping Kiba's lower lip, then using swiping his tongue over it soothingly.

Kiba let out a low growl and leaned down further to nuzzle at the other boy's neck, before he licked a path from ear to the base. Neji let out a shuddering breath in reaction – Kiba knew how sensitive that area was and was taking advantage of it.

It seemed it was out of Neji's hands for the moment. He had excellent control for the most part over his emotions, but hormones were another thing – and it had been three frustrating days for the couple with no outlet.

"I missed this. Being able to touch you like this..." Kiba murmured in Neji's ear, giving it a quick nip before pulling away and sinking down onto the bathroom floor. He quickly but steadily reached forward to unbutton the blue jeans that Neji wore and pushed down both pants and boxers together, freeing his half-erect cock from it's confines. The slightly cool air against it made Neji shiver.

"I can't believe we're doing this in a bathroom." Neji tried to grimace, but it came out more as an expression of pain.

"Hey, we've done it before at home once, remember?" Kiba grinned up at Neji feraly, who Neji didn't have time to retort that Kiba better keep those fangs back before Kiba leaned forward and took the head of Neji's cock into his mouth.

"K-Kiba!" He gasped silently, automatically reaching out his hands to place them on the man's head, lightly grasping the hair in his fingers.

It didn't take long for Neji to get off – truth be told, he'd been anticipating their arrival home the moment they'd stepped into Konoha's gates and Kiba had sent him a longing look that had made the proud Hyuuga openly shiver in anticipation.

While Neji was catching his breath, Kiba tucked him back in and buttoned his jeans back up.

Neji looked up to tell his partner that they should go before someone really did come, but was enveloped in a feverish kiss instead. Kiba pressed against Neji's body again, and the Hyuuga could feel the heat and solidness against his hip that indicated Kiba's reaction to giving Neji had a blowjob.

"Kiba-" Neji started, preparing to offer to return the favor right then and there, but he was stopped as Kiba grabbed his arm and started dragging him from the room.

Apparently, he wasn't going to get a word in edgewise.

As Neji glared at his back, Kiba turned to look back at him and seemed to sense what Neji was thinking.

"I know. But don't worry, you'll be saying all you want by the time I'm through with you." The statement held a promise that, from experience the Hyuuga knew he would keep.

The young Inuzuka drug him out of the building clutching onto his arm, but for once Neji let it slip. He'd get him back; just like Kiba knew his weaknesses, Neji knew Kiba's.


End file.
